Crescente
by dlz
Summary: MM. Após os eventos em Wither, Clark tem uma amarga visão que faz despertar nele um novo e estranho sentimento. Totalmente inspirado no episódio Wither. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Crescente  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Após os eventos em Wither, Clark tem uma amarga visão que faz despertar nele um novo e estranho sentimento. Totalmente inspirado no episódio Wither. Oneshot!

* * *

Depois do confronto com a kryptoniana que pretendia repovoar a Terra com plantas alienígenas, Clark foi para casa, e viu que sua mãe também acabava de chegar, usando um belo vestido vermelho vinho de época, e os cabelos presos e cacheados. 

"Clark... Por onde andou?" indagou ela, preocupada, ao ver que ele estava com as roupas levemente sujas e úmidas.

"Encontrei uma criminosa de Krypton que conseguiu escapar da Zona Fantasma quando abri o portal" explicou ele, ainda abalado com os últimos eventos. "Jimmy, o amigo da Chloe quase morreu--"

"Ah meu Deus!" exclamou Martha, ainda mais preocupada.

Clark lhe lançou um olhar reconfortante. "Mas fui visitá-los no hospital, e está tudo bem agora" disse.

Martha suspirou, aliviada.

"Se eu ao menos tivesse como saber onde os outros fugitivos estão..." comentou ele, com o olhar perdido.

"Clark, não sabemos com certeza se existem outros..." disse ela, tentando dissuadi-lo da idéia de ir encontrá-los e, principalmente, do filho ter qualquer resquício de culpa pelos eventos que sucederam seu aprisionamento na Zona Fantasma.

"Eu sei que existem outros, mãe" disse ele, ao que Martha lhe lançou um olhar consternado. "Não devia ter deixado Raya para trás e permitido que o portal ficasse aberto próximo daqueles criminosos"

"Não foi sua culpa, meu filho" disse ela, na tentativa de confortá-lo. "Além do mais, se ficasse, seu destino poderia ter sido o mesmo que o dela" completou, lembrando do filho ter-lhe dito que a garota havia se sacrificado por ele.

Clark suspirou, lembrando de Raya, sorriu um sorriso triste, e depois encarou sua mãe.

"Está bonita nesse vestido" comentou, subitamente. "Como foi o baile?" perguntou, tentando desconversar, enquanto subiam as escadas da varanda para entrar a casa.

"Ah, obrigada. Foi bom" respondeu Martha, sorrindo, compreendendo que o filho não pretendia mais falar no assunto que o atormentava há semanas. "Melhor do que eu esperava. Finalmente vamos ter um apoio forte ao partido, o que é um alívio depois do incidente com a Lois"

"O quê tem ela?" indagou ele, curioso e preocupado, enquanto Martha largava as chaves e a bolsa sobre a mesa e se preparava para fazer um chá, na medida em que Clark se sentava à ponta da mesa, e a escutava com atenção.

Sua mãe apenas sorriu lembrando da situação, e disse: "É uma longa história. Felizmente ela também foi ao baile e tudo ficou esclarecido"

Clark sorriu, imaginando o que poderia ser vindo de Lois, e ficou pensativo por um tempo.

"Então ela foi ao baile..." repetiu ele, imaginando o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para Lois, já que ela não suportava Lex. "Acha que ela já está em casa?" perguntou, subitamente.

Martha se virou mais do que depressa para vê-lo, e lançou um olhar curioso para o filho, que sem entender, continuou esperando sua resposta.

"Bom, ela..." disse ela, confusa com o repentino interesse do filho por Lois. "Saímos juntas do baile..." e antes que Martha pudesse dizer que ela foi para casa de carona, Clark se levantou, e disse:

"Então vou dar uma passada por lá. A Chloe tentou ligar no apartamento, mas como a secretária telefônica estava desligada, pediu que eu avisasse a Lois que ela passaria a noite no hospital com o Jimmy"

"Mas, filho..." disse Martha, quando Clark cruzou porta afora com sua super-velocidade, ignorando completamente o que sua mãe tinha a dizer. "Ela está... com alguém..." completou, em vão, e imaginando se aquele era mesmo o motivo para ele querer ir vê-la àquela hora.

* * *

"Gostei de cortejá-la contra sua vontade esta noite" comentou Oliver enquanto acompanhava Lois até a porta dos fundos do Talon. 

"Só porque eu deixei" devolveu ela, em resposta, com um sorriso malicioso.

Nisso, Clark parou não muito longe de onde estavam, e ao vê-los, escondeu-se nas sombras para que não fosse visto, não muito certo do que estava acontecendo.

Notou ele, então, que ambos usavam fantasias. O sujeito, uma roupa de Robin Hood, e Lois, radiante num vestido do que parecia ser... Lady Marion, a namorada de Robin Hood? E Clark ficou bastante confuso...

"Eu gostaria de beijá-la agora" disse Oliver, inclinando-se sobre Lois, que sorria.

Clark enrugou a testa, perplexo e incrédulo, enquanto escutava tudo de longe. Até onde sabia, Lois não estava saindo com alguém, e a julgar pela placa do carro, o desconhecido era de Star City. Então, o quê ele estava fazendo tão longe de casa, em Smallville? No baile beneficente de Lex? Por que ele estava com Lois? Por que ambos estavam fantasiados como um dos casais mais míticos das lendas e histórias? Mas por que, principalmente, o coração de Clark estava a ponto de explodir?

"Sabe..." disse Lois, afastando-se de Oliver, o que fez Clark sorrir, aliviado, na medida em que seu coração estranhamente estava acelerado e apertado. "A dama requer uma demonstração de habilidade antes de oferecer tal favorecimento" sorriu ela.

"O que é, na verdade, o que eu exatamente pretendia com o beijo" insistiu ele, aproximando-se novamente para sentir os lábios de Lois contra os seus.

Estarrecido com a visão, Clark não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Lois permitiria mesmo que aquele sujeito arrogante falasse assim com ela? Quem ele pensava que era para achar que ela o beijaria tão facilmente? Ele provavelmente não conhecia Lois tão bem... E a proximidade dos dois irritou profundamente Clark, na medida em que também era tomado por um estranho sentimento de dor... e, talvez, perda?

"Vamos tornar isso mais interessante" sugeriu Lois, bem próxima de Oliver, o que fazia com que Clark se sentisse mais desconfortável com a situação, quando ela então olhou para o lado, e apontou. "Acerte aquela lata com sua flecha..." pediu, e mordendo os lábios, olhando para os dele, completou: "E sou sua"

Ao longe, Clark não podia acreditar no que ouvia. E ele olhou para o lado. Não podia ver aquilo acontecer, ainda que começasse a compreender o que estava acontecendo, e recusasse aceitar o motivo pelo qual estava tão incomodado com a vida amorosa de Lois, ele não podia ver. E o coração de Clark estava cada vez mais comprimido no seu peito, numa dor que jamais experimentou, e que era muito mais latejante que a dor proporcionada pelo contato com a kryptonita verde. E ele levantou os olhos novamente para vê-los.

"Tão fácil assim?" indagou Oliver, sorrindo.

"Tão difícil assim" disse ela, sorrindo.

E Clark suspirou ao ver como Lois sorria para ele, pois conhecia aquele sorriso. Era o sorriso de quando ela sabia o que queria. Aquilo não era, portanto, um mero flerte...

"Aceito o desafio" e Oliver foi até o carro, pegar o arco e uma flecha.

"Certo" sorriu Lois, enquanto ele se aproximava com o aparato.

Clark, que observava tudo de longe, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lois, tão linda e fulgurante, e sem prestar atenção em Oliver, que se preparava para atirar, percebeu que ela realmente queria que ele acertasse a lata, quando, então, também percebeu o que se passava com ele. Era ciúmes. Clark estava com ciúmes de Lois com aquele sujeito tão espontâneo e galanteador como ele acreditava que jamais poderia ser. E a dor no seu coração se tornou ainda mais intensa ao ver que ela estava sorrindo, e feliz. E, tomado por aquele sentimento, Clark saiu das sombras e caminhou em direção a ambos, na intenção de surpreendê-los e interrompê-los, antes que fosse tarde...

"Lá vai" avisou Oliver, sob o olhar atento de Lois, quando então, a flecha acertou a parede do beco, um pouco acima da lata.

Clark sorriu.

"Mais sorte na próxima, Hood" disse Lois, fitando Oliver, e depois se virando para entrar.

Clark suspirou, e continuou imóvel, olhando Lois entrar no Talon, e depois que ela desapareceu porta adentro, olhou para a flecha, e apesar da reconfortante sensação de que talvez o desafio por ela lançado poderia ser a prova de que talvez ela não estava interessada no forasteiro, ele sabia que não era bem isso o que parecia. E, novamente, ele suspirou, certo de que perdia o que jamais teve.

Oliver Queen continuou olhando a flecha, e depois baixou o arco, e sentindo estar sendo observado, olhou para trás, onde Clark estava instantes antes, mas a rua estava completamente deserta. Depois, ele viu a luz do apartamento acima da cafeteria ser acesa, e sorriu.

* * *

Pouco depois, no loft, Clark jogava contra o chão uma bola, que batia na parede e depois voltava para ele, pensativo, reflexivo, mas principalmente, sozinho, e sofrendo em silêncio a dor de não saber o que fazer com aquele novo sentimento cada vez mais crescente, certo, porém, de que teria que tomar uma atitude. 

FIM

* * *


End file.
